


Not Too Tight

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Kink, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Kinky, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexual Content, Skirts, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#36): Amy/Clara: Spanking (+ Kink Cycle: Spanking) </p>
<p>Flirting companions go a bit beyond flirting. <br/>Alternatively: Clara Oswald is a good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Short Skirt, Long Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774436) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Assume the Amy/Rory dealio doesn't exist in this universe, I guess? Otherwise, warning for infidelity.
> 
> This directly follows Short Skirt, Long Jacket, although it can make sense otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Amy laughs, the sound more chuckle than giggle though not entirely either, and in a swift movement she shoves Clara's fingers further down her skirt, but not quite close enough to touch her. She twirls Clara around by the zipper in the back of the skirt, leaving her leaning into the railing at the console, balancing herself on her free arm. 

"Not _so_ fast, Miss Clara Oswald," Amy draws out the syllables again, confirming that something's coming - and while Clara rather hopes it's one or both of them, she's not sure Amy's in agreement with that being Clara's choice to make.

"Jus' because the Doctor might fancy you don't make you the boss 'round here, you know."

"He does not!" Clara refutes, the claim met with a tightening grasp on her skirt, its zipper scraping against her panties and hose.

"No, he doesn't. And _I'm_ still the boss," Amy declares, with an authoritative urgency against which Clara feels little need to protest.

"I'm _your_ boss," Amy adds, jerking Clara's skirt up around her slender waist. Her hand meanders back and pinches Clara's bum, and Clara can't help but arch her back in arousal.

"Good girl, Clara," Amy coos tauntingly, stroking up and down Clara's leg and then her wetness. She pulls Clara's hand from between her legs and moves it between Clara's, rubbing her clit.

Amy withdraws her hand, lands a hefty smack against one of Clara's cheeks, and Clara can only arch her back further and tease for more.


End file.
